(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible wheel structure coupled to the bottom of a luggage box so as to compress the luggage box when folding, such that the size of the luggage box can be reduced.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional soft luggage box with rollers adopts a fixed way to connect its bottom and sides. When the luggage box is empty without any articles therein, the size of the luggage box cannot be changed. Whether the luggage box is empty or not makes no difference to the size of the luggage box. When the luggage box is not in use, the size of the luggage box can not be reduced. It is not convenient to store the luggage box which occupies storage space.